


Pigeon

by Ghostly_Fire



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, DreamSMP - Freeform, Pogtopia Wilbur, Pre-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Vilbur, Well - Freeform, and even then lol, and i got an idea woth the song, its mostly just slightly hinting at wilburs plan to explode manberg, ok it wasnt gonna go on for another 100 words but I was listening to a song, so i went with it lol, spoilers kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28635150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostly_Fire/pseuds/Ghostly_Fire
Summary: OK HI! another thing about the exploding of manberg. kinda a fan of it ngli like vilbur soot lolok the end is literally referencing "Pigeon" by Cavetown, so there's thatI would've liked to make a mini animatic of the end bit, likei dont have a tommy design lolololol
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Kudos: 10





	Pigeon

**Author's Note:**

> OK HI! another thing about the exploding of manberg. kinda a fan of it ngl  
> i like vilbur soot lol  
> ok the end is literally referencing "Pigeon" by Cavetown, so there's that  
> I would've liked to make a mini animatic of the end bit, like  
> i dont have a tommy design lolololol

Night was quickly falling over the land. The land the two exiled used to call home. Tommy was walking around the ravine the two Brits now called home. “Wilbur?” He called out, looking for the older. When no answer came back, Tommy got more concerned. “Wilbur-!! Where are you?” The blonde boy started to pace, remaining silent for what seemed like hours. Wilbur obviously wasn’t in pogtopia.. But then… where..-

  
“Tommy! There you are!” Wilbur shouted out from the top of the stairs leading down. “Wilbur!” Tommy shouted back up at him. “Wilbur where were you??” The older laughed, placing his hand on his face. “Tommy, shouldn’t it be obvious? The TNT, Tommy! I was placing the TNT!” Tommy felt dread wash over him. The man he knew as his brother was about to blow up the country they both used to call home. “W-Will, are you sure this is such a good idea?? You know we can also think of something ne-”

Tommy was interrupted by Wilbur. 

“Tommy, **Tommy**!” Wilbur was grinning as he headed down the stairs. “Tommy.. Little Brother.. Don’t you realize there is no other idea we could have? We **_need_** to blow that motherfucker to the ground!” Tommy looked up at the other in disdain. In a swift movement, Tommy pulled out a sword, holding it up against Wilburs throat. The younger boy was trembling as he was nearly shouting at Wilbur. “Fuck your stupid plan! I'm gonna kill you.” 

Wilbur looked down coldy at Tommy. “I am not a beast, I'm not a monster.” A sick grin grew over his face, him putting his arms out like he was about to hug Tommy. However, he quickly moved to adjust his beanie. “I don't care what you say. I’m going through with it, Tommy. You can't have the bad guys without a hero.”

“And you’re the only one who’s got a cape.”


End file.
